VOX Box: D is for Doubts
Characters * Death of the Endless * Desire of the Endless * Delirium of the Endless * Dream of the Endless Location * Ghost Castle, The Dreaming * October 12th 2016, 1427 Universal Time VOX Archive * Delirium: sO wIlL You CoME WIth mE to LooK fOR DEsTRuCtioN? * Dream: footsteps, sigh Death, you knew about this? * Death: Yes. I did... * Dream: And why don't you help her find Destruction? * Death: I will. No matter what you say, but... I think you will want to help us find him. * Dream: And why is that, sister? * Delirium: BECAuse I kNOw HOW TO fInd YouR pREcIOUS mISsiNG ROSE. * Dream: Death... * Death: Yes, brother? * Dream: You know I don't have a sense of humor, correct? * Death: Yep. * Dream: So, tell me this, is this some sort of joke? * Death: Nope. * Dream: A ruse? * Death: Uh-uh. * Dream: A trick? * Death: Brother, Delirium knows how to find Rose... or at least, that's what she says. * Dream: She is crazy. You are aware of this. * Death: I am, but she's not a liar... and even Destiny says she might be wiser than he. This might be worth it. * Dream: bare footsteps If you two will pardon me for a moment... Desire, I stand in my gallery and take your sigil. clatter Will you permit me entrance into they realm? crackle, bare footsteps * Subject: Dream of the Endless. New Source Location: The Citadel of the Threshold * Desire: Dream? It's been some time since I last saw you... The last conclave, I think. What brings you here? * Dream: Death brought Delirium to my castle. * Desire: Yes, I thought she'd be arriving sooner or later. It's taken her longer than I thought to get the nerve up. * Dream: She wants to find our lost brother. * Desire: Yes, I know. * Dream: This affair has your marks all over it, sibling. She tells me she decided on this idiotic course while in your domain. That cannot be coincidence. * Desire: She did come to see me and she did ask me to help her, but I promise I had nothing to do with it. * Dream: Next I suppose you will tell me you had nothing to do with my recent romantic problems? * Desire: Your little affair and the messy ending? giggle I hate to disappoint you, Dream, but you managed to screw that one up all on your own... Although, I did find it extremely amusing. * Dream: Are you telling the whole truth? * Desire: sigh I'm afraid so... as boring as the truth is, I just don't have the energy to lie to you right now. * Dream: ... * Desire: You still don't believe me, do you? * Dream: No. I don't. * Desire: Very well. I have told you the truth: I swear it by my heart. There. Satisfied, brother? * Dream: Swear it by the First Circle and I will be. * Desire: Hmm... That takes me back. Been a while since anyone invoked the Axiom upon me... lighter crank,flame crackle, cigarette lights, puf, puff, sigh Very well, brother. Yes, I swear it by the First Circle, and by the other side of the sky, and by the sword, and the chained book, the helm of nightmares, the madness, the heart, and ankh, and hooked ring, and am I forgetting anything? * Dream: Enough. * Desire: I was just showing you I was serious, brother... drag, sigh an I am. Neither Delirum's new obsession nor your little heartbreak are of my doing. Now... Some of us have business to attend to. So why don't you go back to your Gallery, tell the little gleet of buzz off and bother someone else, so you can get back to feeling sorry for yourself? * Dream: Hmm... footsteps, eldritch crackle * Subject: Dream of the Endless. New Source Location: Ghost Castle - The Dreaming * Dream: Sisters? * Delirium: oh. yOU'Re Back! * Dream: Yes. * Delirium: I WAs ThinKiNG. i can DO THaT. tHInk. stIll dO tHAT. I MEAn, eVen wheN i FoRget hOw tO... hoW to... WHaT WaS I SaYiNG? * Dream: I have spoken to Desire. * Delirium: PFFT... So what? i'vE DoNE tHaT, tOO. * Dream: I spoke to Desire about your request.... * Delirium: DrEam... * Dream: Delirium? * Delirium: I Was LyING to yoU. eArlier. WhAT i SAid. iT WAsn't TRUe. * Dream: I beg your pardon... * Death: Del? * Delirium: yeEeS... I DO LIKE MAngO JUIcE. rEaLLY, i do. I REalLY liKe iT. It'S YumMY. * Dream: I see... Well, uh, if I were to help you seek our brother, where would we start looking? * Delirium: um... I DoN'T knOW. i s'POse i'd StaRT BY FINDiNg hIs OLd frIenDs aND AKSinG them IF THey KNew. i mEaN, I'D asK THeM ReALly nICEly. * Dream: I don't know if he has friends... * Delirium: He haS a Few... * Dream: He's been gone for a while. * Delirium: I mAde a liST Of hIs FrIeNds i knEW. * Dream: Nicely done. Where is it? * Delirium: I shAll gO geT IT now. footsteps * Death: Dream? * Dream: Death? * Death: What did Desire say? * Dream: Nothing important. * Death: You weren't going to say yes... so whatever our sibling said changed your mind. How is that? * Dream: Never mind you that. * Death: Dream- * Dream: Death- * Delirium: bare footsteps, paper crinkling I'M bACk nOW. i HAVe mY lISt! i thInK We SHould starT wITH DeSTiNY. If hE saYS He dOEsN't knOw, wE GO ON to tHE NexT one. I'D DO tHiS aLOnE. i caN Do it alONE if i WAnt To, BUT I Don't want to. IT's just thaT i mighT GET dIStRaCTed, anD I gET lOST kIND Of EASilY. aND sOMeTImeS, I HAVE ReALlY Bad daYs... WheN, YoU KNow, I juSt WANT to HiDE or SCREaM Or BLEEd or soMETHing, AnD aLL tHAt... oh, he haS pOInty eaRs! WheRE wAS I? * Dream: Can I see this list? * Delirium: SurE. heRe. * Dream: crinkling This... This just says Destiny. * Delirium: YeS. hE and DeStruCtION weRe quiTE CLOse. * Dream: sigh Sister, I fear I've made a mistake. * Death: Easy there, brother... Give her a shot. Don't be so quick to dismiss her. * Dream: She said he had a few friends... this is but one. * Delirium: DidN't MaKe senSe to WRIte thE othErs doWn... * Death: Were the other ones on the list us and the twins? * Delirium: That'S a GreAt gueSS! * Dream: sigh What have I agreed to do? * Delirium: WHaT'S tHe nAMe Of THe WORd fOr ThE PRECISE MoMEnt wHeN YoU rEaLIze You've ACTUaLly FORgoTten to mAkE A lISt EveN ThoUGh you wErE prEtty SUre yoU dID? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Dealmaking. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Discretion. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Doubts Category:VOX Box Category:Death/Appearances Category:Desire/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Ghost Castle/Appearances